Chapter 531
|image = 531_15_Rai Talks Tao Into Giving Him The Co-ordinates For The Next Location.png |Release Date = 08 October 2018 |Chapter = 531 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 530 |Next Chapter = Chapter 532}}A satellite explodes in space, Rai is out of breath. Tao informs Rai they have 7 satellites remaining. Rai asks for the co-ordinates to the next location. Tao doesn't say anything, Rai says Tao's name questioningly. Tao is lost in his thoughts, he thinks that Rai must've used his powers close to their limit and considering the number of satellites remaining, and Rai's distance from them, Rai might end up using all his power before all the satellites are destroyed. Tao worries that even if he pushes himself to destroy all of them, at the current rate, some of the satellites will be ready to attack the Earth and if that's inevitable, couldn't Rai take a day and rest? Tao concludes that although Rai wouldn't be able to stop all the satellites from attacking Earth, after resting Rai would still be able to continue destroying the satellites. Tao clenches his fists and thinks that Rai has sacrificed more than enough for mankind already. Tao's thoughts are interrupted by Rai calling his name. Tao tells Rai that Rai's exhausted and that he's already used his powers close to his limit. Rai confirms Tao's words and mentions that it's nothing new, that his fatigue has been with him for as long as he can remember and yet, he's still able to stand, that he's used his powers to their limit, but with help from those around him, he still has power. Tao replies that's exactly why he needs a break, even for a few moments since he doesn't have enough time to destroy all the satellites. He continues that even if he and 3rd Elder try to delay the satellites and stall for time, Rai still wouldn't be able to destroy all of them before they're activated. Rai asks Tao if that's really the case. Tao responds that it is and that's why it'd be better for him to take his time, since he'll eventually be able to destroy all the satellites. Rai states if that's really the case, then he needs to work harder. Tao can't believe what he's hearing, but before he can protest, Rai replies that Tao is right, even if he takes his time and destroys all the satellites, his quest would take longer, not to mention, Frankenstein might be able to kill Crombel and end all this madness. However, if he wastes time to preserve his power, and Frankenstein fails his part of the quest, then more human lives will be lost. Tao states that he can't save everyone. Rai agrees, but nonetheless, he's going to try to save as many lives as his power allows him to, even if it requires him to use up every last bit of it, since that is the choice he has made. This leaves Tao in shock. Rai adds that if he can save at least one more human life, then his sacrifice is more than worthy. He finishes by announcing that he has rested enough from the conversation and asks Tao to give him the co-ordinates for the next location. Tao reluctantly gives him the co-ordinates for the next satellite. Rai thanks him and heads towards the next site. M-21 is fighting the red-haired assassin and is pushed back. He recovers and is about to move forward and attack again, when the red-haired assassin stabs him through his left lung. M-21 flinches in pain as Takeo looks away from his battle with the blue-haired female assassin, calling out to M-21. M-21 recalls a conversation he had with Lunark, before he left the werewolves' territory. Lunark tells him he's probably spoken to Kentas a few times already, but based on his battle style, he still doesn't seem to have grasped the fact. M-21 asks her what she means. Lunark replies that even though factually he's a human, everything about him is identical to a werewolf. M-21 responds that it's not easy for him to accept that fact, just yet. Lunark states that she wouldn't have spoken to him about it, if he'd found a better way, but for now it'd be better for him to assume the werewolves' battle style. M-21 wonders if she's talking about making use of their exceptional healing ability. Lunark replies that's exactly what she means, and even though he's aware of the ability, he still has a long way to go, in terms of making full use of their abilities. M-21 says he's already using their abilities. Lunark responds he's not using them enough. Having no fear of his opponents' attacks is one think, but he has to use his opponents' attacks. M-21 enquires what she means. Lunark tells him to allow himself to be wounded by his opponents' attacks, as long as they're not fatal, and use the opportunity to counter attack, since they're werewolves and as they fight, their bodies recover during battle. Lunark asks him to trust in the werewolf power flowing through him, and to remember that their kind is gifted with extraordinary healing, that can't be matched by any other species, along with incredible strength, she concludes by saying that she wouldn't have given him this advice, had he not been Frankenstein's comrade. M-21 is a little confused by this, as his flashback ends. In the present, he grabs hold of the red-haired assassin's arm and slashes his face, pushing the assassin back. The assassin is holding his face in pain as M-21 follows up his attack with a series of slashes, resulting in the assassin crashing to the ground. Takeo appears beside him and asks him if he's okay. M-21 replies he is, as his wounds are still manageable. Rael slices an assassin in half, and wonders if this is the true strength of Crombel's personal bodyguards. He thinks they're not weak, by any stretch, but something doesn't feel quite right. Regis catches his breath after defeating his opponent while Seira stands over the body of the assassin she sliced in half. Rael turns to the blue-haired assassin and tells her to listen carefully. He announces that if this is all they have, then it's pointless to continue. The female assassin, just stares at him. Rael notices that the assassin's they defeated earlier have started to revive, due to the blood stone. The dead assassins' bodies start to contort and bulge as they transform into a new monstrous form. Regis wonders what's happening to them. M-21 wonders if their bodies are healing. Takeo refutes their theories mentioning that this is different to recovery, and that it looks as though their bodies are being restructured. The assassins' bodies are bulging and bubbling, as they become hideous creatures with sharp red spines protruding from their hands, backs and shoulders. Rael attacks one of the assassin's, chopping off his arm. However, the arm regenerates in an instant. Rael states that he knew these creatures would be a nightmare to deal with. Regis notices something and enquires about that man. Seira looks at the man he's talking about and 1st Elder, seems to have suffered the same fate as the fallen assassins and become a hideously, disfigured monster. The doors to Crombel's hideout are destroyed. As the smoke clears, a figure emerges. Crombel, Yuri, and Aris look on as Frankenstein enters the room, saying that he's been looking everywhere for Crombel. Crombel is left speechless.